Countess
Countess is a special Halloween raid-boss, encountered on the first floor of the Underworld. She is a witch and a sister of Morgana. Countess comes to the Underworld after Morgana lost to Shadow to answer her sister's call and aid her in dealing with Shadow. Countess is capable of seeing into the future, and in there, she saw how she is always victorious against Shadow in every scenario. Shadow then fights the witch sisters to stop the thread of time from being messed up further, with Countess being the second in line. Countess has a shield of 14,213 points, which must be destroyed within 9 minutes by 4 players before they can finish her. She wields a sinister-looking Scythe as her weapon, and fights with her carry random rules. Players can obtain the Raven key to fight Countess by reaching first place in raid with any Eternals, except Volcano. It will also be given as a reward for players who can reach first place in the League at the end of each season. Raven key also can be obtained from the Chest of Nightmares. In battle, Countess is very aggressive. Even though her attacks are considerably slow, they are very powerful and capable of taking away players' health quickly. She is immune to the Stun enchantment. It turns out that the predetermined outcomes of what will occur in the future will not always happen and can be changed, as Shadow manages to defeat Countess. After her defeat, Countess is surprised by the unexpected outcome of their fight, before she disappears. Requirements In order to challenge Countess, players require: *Defeat Morgana *1 Possible Rule * Health drops overtime Perks and Enchantments *'Teleportation' Countess has the ability to teleport by which she disappears in the cyan beams coming from her weapons and shows up attacking from the back. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Countess' First Strike will reduce players' health by 20%. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Countess' magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the players to start losing 6% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by her weapon. *'Damage Absorption ' A chance to absorb all damage dealt to her body by a single strike. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. *'Magic Recharge' A chance to increase her magic recharge from taking a Head hit by 700%. *'Enfeeble ' A chance to weaken the player's attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful magic hit. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. Rewards Defeating Countess will reward the players with some small or medium Charges of Darkness and a number of Raven tokens. After she is defeated, the players will be able to challenge Banshee. Raven Tokens Raven Tokens are the exclusive currency for Halloween 2019 update. They can be used to purchase the Chest of Nightmares from the in-game shop. Otherwise, players can use them to buy Elixirs. The numbers of Raven tokens rewarded depends on the players' position. They can get up to 30 Raven tokens from a single raid with one of the witch sisters. Players can take a look at how much Raven tokens they have collected in the dojo. Raven's Prophecies Each time one of the witch sisters is defeated, the players will receive one prophecy from their crow pet. Rather than a prediction, the prophecies sounds more like an advice, and does not affect anything in any way. Chest of Nightmares Chest of Nightmares is the main objective for collecting Raven tokens. It can be purchased once the players has collected at least 350 Raven tokens. It also can be purchased with 149 gems. Chest of Nightmares contains a random item from the 2019 Halloween set and other consumables. Item from the Halloween 2019 Set *Claws of Winged Darkness (Weapon) *Blade of the Eternal Bligh (Weapon) *Gloomy Cloak (Armor) *Feisty Vegetable (Helm) *Ghostly Cap (Helm) *Fiery Bat Wings (Ranged Weapon) Quotes *''I already know the outcome of our battle, Shadow. I have experienced it countless times, and in each I emerged victorious. But I do still enjoy reliving this moment.'' - Countess introducing herself *''Too afraid to take me on first? The web of time faltered when my sister disappeared. But it didn't tear. I will avenge her!'' - Challenging the players *''Where are my spiders? The threads are slipping from my grasp... That was not foretold, it should not be. Not yesterday, not today, not ever!'' - Countess defeated Trivia *Countess has a shield of 14,213 points. The number 13 is considered unlucky in many myths and are said to be associated with death and witchcraft. * Countess is one of the only characters who show their entire body in their avatar, with the other ones being her sisters and Lilith. ** In fact, their avatars share a lot of similarities with each other. *'Countess' (female), or Count (male), is a historical title of nobility in certain European countries, varying in relative status, generally of middling rank in the hierarchy of nobility. The etymologically related English term, "county" denoted the land owned by a count. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Multiplayer